In liquid crystal projectors and other image projection apparatuses having video modulating means, an image projection apparatus provided with an adjuster for adjusting the degree of elevation of the apparatus in order to adjust the height of the projected image on the screen has been known. The adjuster is usually operated manually.
In an image projection apparatus provided with an adjuster, however, when adjusting the height of the projected image on the screen, it is necessary to tilt the image projection apparatus and view the image on the screen while adjusting the amount of the height of the adjuster, so there were the disadvantages that the operation was difficult and fine adjustment was hard.
Further, there was also the disadvantages that whenever the position of the screen was changed, adjustment of the degree of elevation of the image projection apparatus was necessary, a long time was needed for the settings for projecting the image onto the screen from the image projection apparatus, and also storage of the adjuster into the case was troublesome.
On the other hand, the projection lens of an image projection apparatus is an optical lens, so care must be taken so as not to scratch or dirty it. Therefore, many image projection apparatuses provide lens caps on the projection lenses for protection. For this reason, in order to project an image onto a screen from the image projection apparatus, detachment of the lens cap was necessary every time. On this point as well, there existed the disadvantages that a long time was needed for the settings and also storage of the adjuster into the case was troublesome.